I want to believe
by high0212
Summary: Ch1: (Set in July 2015) Mulder & Scully are called back into the FBI after 14 year old William is presumed to have been abducted by an UFO. However, in the process of searching him, they make some life changing discoveries. Chapters 2-7 Set in Summer 2016. Warning: violence & language & Ch4 & 7 is sexually graphic
1. Chapter 1

She just dozed off when she awoke to a faint knock at the door. She looked at the clock 9:45. She got up and wrapped herself in a robe and entered the living room where Mulder was looking out the window. She mouthed a 'who is it?' to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think it's your buddy from the FBI, will you grab me a shirt Scully?" Mulder said walking towards the door in nothing but his boxer shorts. Scully completely ignored his request and followed him to door and to her shock Agent Doggett stood there in their now open door way.

"Can I come in?" Doggett asked the two.

"Yes, of course, come in" Scully said while waving him inside.

Doggett looked at Mulder standing there in nothing but his underwear.

"Sorry about it being so late and lack of notice, but I got here as soon as I could." Dogget told them.

"Give me second to put some clothes on, have a seat" Mulder told the agent.

Scully excorted Doggett to the kitchen where the two sat at the table.

"I don't understand, what are you doing here, how did you even know where to find us? Is someone in trouble?" Scully asked.

"It's a case I'm working on. I thought you might take special interest in it. I want to show this file," Doggett said her.

"You came all the way here, unannounced, at night, because of a case you are working on, is it an x-file?"

"It's a missing boy, witnesses claim was abducted by aliens"

Mulder entered the room, now clothed, he sat down next to Scully.

"I'm sorry Doggett, I don't investigate aliens anymore, neither does Mulder if he knows what's good for him" Scully told Doggett firmly.

"What did the witnesses claim to see?" Mulder asked Doggett who seemed somewhat interested in the case.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you guys about. It's not the case, but the boy; 14 year old Billie Sanders." Doggett said as he opened his file and handed Scully a picture of the missing child.

Her jaw dropped at the resemblance of the boy and a younger Fox Mulder. Mulder curious about her shocked appearance looked for himself at the picture.

"How old did you say this boy was again?" Mulder asked.

"Billie is 14, and I did some digging to find his birth certificate. It wasn't easy, considering he was adopted but after pulling some strings, here it is." He said handing him a photocopy of a birth certificate.

"It's not?" Scully said as her eyes pooled with tears.

Mulder put his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest. She buried her face his shirt and started to sob. He kissed her hair and whispered a low "it's going to be okay."

"Look, I'm not exactly sure, what happened to this boy, but I thought you might be interested in helping me find out. I spoke to a recently promoted Director Skinner. He's the one who told me how to find you. He also told me to tell you, that effective immediately, if you were interested in joining me on this case, you would be granted temporary clearance from the FBI to take on this case, and an office in DC would be waiting for you both."

Mulder leaned back to look down at Scully who was trying to regain some composure.

"What do you want to do Scully?" he asked cupping her chin with is hand and gently lifting it up towards his face. She took a deep breath and turned toward Doggett.

"I want- I- I want to find William." She finally got out.

Doggett nodded and handed her two plane tickets for Washington.

"I'm going to leave this case file here for you two to review. I'll be here about 7am to pick you up for our flight." Doggett said standing up and heading for the door.

"Hey, Doggett-" Mulder said stopping Doggett at the door. "-Thanks, for letting us know."

Doggett shook his head in a yeah motion and closed the door behind him as he left into the night.

Mulder leaned over and picked up the case file to start reading immediately. Scully, looked down at the picture and started crying all over again. "It's not fair," she yelled out.

Mulder sighed and shook his head no. Flashes of his sister's abduction, of Scully's, of his own raced through his head. Guilt plagued his body for not being there to protect him. He should of been there. He felt sick all over and jumped up to the sink when he realized his dinner was returning. Scully was so consumed in the picture she barely noticed Mulder throwing his guts up. The sounds finally woke her into reality of the moment. She looked at Mulder and realized no matter how far she ran, now matter how hard she hid, the darkness always followed her and everyone she ever loved. It wasn't fair for William though. Her and Mulder went into the darkness, opened cans of worms that God knows should of been left alone. William, though, he was just a boy, barely a teen. He didn't deserve to inherit this part of their past.

"How did they find him? I gave up everything to protect him and I still failed" she asked. Mulder still throwing his socks up, couldn't respond. She looked over at him turning green. She ran over to him and started rubbing his back. She looked in the sink and turned on the water to clean the mess. Mulder finally stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. She filled a cup of water and handed it to him.

"I'm so sorry Scully. My selfish quests has cost you so much. It's my fault, it's all my fault. I never meant for this to happen, but I was so self consumed to noticed what I was doing to you. I let you down in so many ways." He cried.

"Stop. This isn't you, Mulder. Stop. I need you to be strong, for me, for the both of us. I need you now more than ever. I can't handle a pity party now."

He nodded and left the room. She stood there and threw her head back. She felt her world crumbling around her. She took a deep breath and went to find Mulder. He had a bag that he was filling with clothes. He looked determined with fire in his eyes. A look she fell in love with but hadn't seen in years. It was passion, and the adrenaline flowed from him and surrounded her. This was the man she loved and this was the man she needed right now.

"Get some sleep Scully, I'll pack."

...

After a long three days in Washington. Doggett, Mulder, and Scully found themselves in Texas at the home of Billie Sanders on a hot July day.

"Are you okay?" Doggett asked the newly reinstated temporary FBI agents. Mulder looked at Scully.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let's do this" she said.

Doggett knocked on the door and a middle aged woman answered the door. They showed her their badges and she led them inside to her living room. Doggett took a seat and started to talk to the woman. Mulder and Scully where too engrossed in their surroundings, scanning every picture to even notice the woman. Mulder finally gathered some composure and started questioning the woman. Scully stopped to listen to their conversation and finally she spoke.

"Is this Billie on the basketball team?" pointing to a young boy in the front row of the picture.

"Yes, he's wonderful at sports, baseball is his favorite. He is entering high school this fall, and has been really looking forward to high school sports." Mrs. Sanders said proudly.

"Do you mind if I see Billie's room?" Scully asked setting the picture back down.

"Of course, but the police have already scanned it pretty thoroughly." the mother said standing up leading them down a hall way opening a heavy wooden door.

Scully was in the lead but froze in her tracks when she gazed into the room. Mulder pushed her aside to get a peak inside for himself. There on the wall was an ufo poster with the words "I want to believe" inscribed across it. Mulder and Scully just stood there starring at one another.

"Is there something wrong, agents?" the woman asked.

"Mrs. Sanders, can you tell me anything about this poster?" Mulder asked.

"Sure, we found it at novelty store. Billie has had a fascination with ufos and outer space since he was a toddler. He loves that poster."

"Did Billie keep any journals or have an close friends we might be able to talk to?" Mulder asked.

"Um, I'm not aware of any journals. Billie doesn't have a lot of friends. He's a straight A student. Between his studies and sports he doesn't have much time. He spends a lot of time with a boy down the road, Jacob, they are two peas in a pod. Billie's father died a few years ago, and Jacob's father has kind of taken Billie in under his wing."

"Can you tell me what Billie was doing that night in the woods before he disappeared?" Doggett asked.

"No, no, he said he was going to Jacob's house. They never mentioned anything about going to the woods, it's a good five mile walk from his house. No one knows how they even got there."

"Why don't you two (looking at Mulder and Doggett) go talk to this Jacob kid, I'm going to continue to look around here if you don't mind Mrs Sanders." Scully said.

"We'll come back in a few to pick you up" Dogget said.

...

Holding their badges to a man standing in the yard.

"Are you Jacob's father?"

"Are you here about Billie?"

"Yes, is Jacob here, we would like to ask him a few questions"

The man yelled to the house and a 16 year old boy came out.

"Jacob? I'm agent Mulder, and this is agent Doggett, we would like to ask you about your friend Billie"

"I told the police everything I know. He was there, and then he was gone. I seen a bright light, and he was just gone." The boy said softly.

"Did you notice any time loss or electrical failure of any kind? Anything out of the ordinary?" Mulder asked.

"You mean, you believe me?" Jacob said shocked.

Doggett took a hard look at the boy and turned to Mulder for his response but before he could answer, the boy spoke again.

"You're agent Mulder? As in Fox Mulder of the x-files?"

Now, Doggett and Mulder both had the look of shock on their face.

"Yeah, how did you know that? The last time I was on the x-files was before you were even born." Mulder told him.

"You're a legend in the ufo community, Bill & I have read all your work." the boy chimed up.

"Billie knew who I am?"

"Yes, of course, he's the one who introduced me to your articles. He said he always identified himself with you. He felt connected to it somehow. That's why we were in the woods, we had reason to believe an ufo would be there. Bill and I decided we weren't going to tell anyone that's where we were going, people aren't exactly supportive of us searching for ufos. Bill has been searching for the truth for years, he thinks something is wrong with him and there is an answer out there as to why."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, he doesn't like to talk about it, but he thinks it's aliens or maybe some sort of government conspiracy. He thinks the truth is out there, and he's going to somehow find it."

"When you said, community, who are you referring to, anyone we can speak with?" Mulder asked.

"Online community, it's mostly message boards, no one uses their real name, so I don't know."

"Can you give me the link to these message boards?" Mulder asked, pulling out a small note pad.

"Uh, sure, if you will take a selfie with me, I mean, you've been off the radar for years, no one is going to believe me when I tell them that I met you. Bill is going to be so jelly when he finds out."

Doggett couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a deal, when you say, when he find outs, you think he's returning soon?" asked Mulder.

"Yeah, I believe he'll be back, the abductees always return. I just hope they are not too cruel to him. I've read some pretty crazy stories. Bill is tough though, he's been preparing for this for some time. He's my best friend, he was my only friend." Jacob said lowering his head losing the excitement he had just a few moments earlier.

"I think we need to pick up Scully, we'll be back if we have any questions."

"Scully? Agent Scully? She's here too? This is crazy!"

"Thank you" Mulder said to the boy and his father. Mulder then bent down by the boy as he pulled out a cell to snap a picture. Doggett pulled out keys and they got in the car.

Doggett and Mulder picked up Scully and drove to a local diner.

...

"Did you find anything in Billie's room?" Mulder asked Scully.

"Not much, other than, I would swear, if I knew you when you were 14, it would of been your room." She said smiling for the first time in days.

"You're not going to believe this Scully, but Jacob and Billie are fans of ours." Mulder gleamed.

"Really? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Apparently they have read all of our published work. Scully, I truly believe we will find him alive and we were called here for a reason I don't yet understand." Mulder confided to her.

"I did find one thing odd, Mrs. Sanders, she said Billie didn't have many friends. When I went through his room, I found picture after picture of this young lady. I asked who she was, and she acted like she had no idea. She thought it might of been Jacob's girlfriend. Here, I snuck one out." Scully informed them.

"Do you think Billie might of had a secret girlfriend?" Doggett asked.

"I'm not sure, but I notice a recent picture of them together they both had school track clothes on, I guess it's time to question their coach." Scully said.

...

The three agents entered the high school after arranging a meeting with the coach. They met in a teacher's lounge sitting around a small table.

"Are you guys here about Billie Sanders?" the coach asked.

"Yes, and we are wondering what you can tell us about this girl?" Mulder asked taking the picture from Scully and laying on the table.

"Ah, Cindy Jones, Billie's girlfriend."

"I guess that answers that question."

"Do you know how we could get a hold of her?"

"Cindy, hasn't showed up to track practice yet this year. I'm afraid I don't really know how to get a hold of her. You see, she is a foster child and bounces from home to home. You'll have to go to social services to find her."

"Is there anything else you might be able to tell us about her?" Scully asked.

"She mostly kept to her self. She is a couple years older than Billie but has been held back in school. To be honest, they were kind of a funny match." he explained.

"Funny match?" Scully inquired.

"Aside from the age thing, Cindy, is well, kind of troubled. Maybe, lost, is a better choice of words. Rumor is she was abused as a child. She has trouble fitting in and finishing school work. Billie on the other hand, is a very focused and hard driven. He doesn't settle for anything less than perfect. Doesn't seem like the type of girl he would be interested in you know."

"Did either of them have any other friends around here that you can think of?"

"No, but Cindy has an older brother who might know something. Good kid, last I heard he was attending an ivy league school."

"Do you know which one? Or his name?" Mulder asked.

"Rumor is he got an summer intern with the FBI, I believe his name is Grant, I guess Grant Jones."

"Let me make some phone calls and see what I can find." Doggett said.

...

Mulder and Scully enter Doggett's hotel room.

"Did you find out something?" Mulder asked.

"No, but I got an appt. with Grant Jones here on Skype and he seems willing to answer any questions." Doggett said as he opened his laptop.

A young man in his early 20's popped up on the screen.

"Hi, there. I'm Dana Scully, and this Fox Mulder, and John Doggett. We are looking into the disappearance of Billie Sanders. Do you know him or how he could be connected to your sister?"

"Cindy never mentioned a Billie but she never mentions any friends" the man explained.

"Grant, do you know how we could get in touch with Cindy?" Doggett asked.

"No, her phone has been shut off the past few weeks. I've been worried about her."

"Does she have any other family we might get ahold of?" Doggett asked.

"Our mom, well, she disappeared when we were kids. No one knows what happened to her. I never met her dad, mom never spoke of him. I know she always had a personal quest to find him. If she really disappeared, my first guess would be she found out who her dad was and she went to find him. My dad, Grant Garender, might know something about him. You are welcome to ask."

...

The three agents arrive to the home of Grant Garender. A middle aged woman answered the door and the agents introduced themselves.

"Is this where Grant Garender lives?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, he is at work. I am his wife. What is going on? Is he okay?"

"We spoke to his son Grant earlier, he said, your husband might know something about Cindy Jones' father."

"Oh, Cindy, it's a shame about her. What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into now?"

"We can't locate her or her friend Billie Sanders. Any information would be helpful. Your step son Grant seems to think she has gone on a quest to find her father. Do you know anything about him?"

"Cindy bounces from foster family to foster family. I'm afraid her quest to find her father will bear fruitless considering he got a bullet to the head when Cindy was just a toddler."

"Did you know her father?"

"I knew stories, apparently, he worked for the government. Although I'm not sure if it was for the U.S. or Russia. A lot stories rumored about that man. I believe his name was Alex Krycek. I guess no one told Cindy, they thought it might break her spirit."

"Alex Krycek was Cindy Jones' father? Do you happened to have a picture of him?"

"It can't be," Scully questioned out loud.

"Let me see here, I think I might have one picture. Yes, here. The day Cindy was born, we brought Grant over to meet her. That man there, that's the father."

"Oh my God." Scully says.

"Did you know him?" Mrs. Garender asks.

"Yes, we knew him, but had no idea he had a daughter." Scully tell her.

"I don't believe he was much involved." Mrs. Garender comments.

"When you said it's a shame about Cindy, what did you mean?" Doggett asked as Mulder and Scully just starred at each other dumbfounded.

"The mother. She wasn't right in the head. She was very paranoid, always thought everyone was out to get her. She put Cindy through hell. Grant would go spend the weekend with Cindy and their mother. Poor Cindy would scream all night crying about men performing tests on her. Cindy was just never quite right."

The agents decided to call it a day and get some dinner.

...

"Is it me, or does all this seem to get getting weirder and weirder?" Scully asked

"It's a lot to process, but I don't feel like I'm any closer to finding Billie," Doggett replied.

"No, but I think it figured it out. I don't think ufos has anything to do with this one and I think Jacob isn't telling us everything." Mulder explained.

"Do you think Cindy & Billie ran away together and Jacob is covering for them?" Scully asked.

"Maybe, but remember, Mrs. Sanders thought Cindy & Jacob were a couple. Seems like there might be more of a story there." Mulder said.

Doggett's phone rang and he answered the call. Doggett then put his phone in his pocket and jumped up.

"What is it?" Mulder asked.

"A young pregnant girl who is in labor near has just been picked up by the police. She fits the description of Cindy Jones." Doggett said while gathering his things to head to the car.

...

"Fox Mulder, FBI, I'm here to talk to a young girl who was brought here earlier by police."

"I'm sorry, but you can't visit her yet." said the receptionist.

"We believe she is connected to the disappearance of a minor. It's urgent we speak to her."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the patient is still in surgery. You'll have to wait a few hours before she will be able to see any visitors."

"I'm a medical doctor, you have to let me in." Scully chimed in.

"Let me see your credentials, ma'am."

The receptionist viewed her ID and then pointed her to a set of heavy doors.

"You two will have to wait over there." She said pointing to a large waiting area.

After what seemed like forever, Scully reappeared in the waiting area decked out in scrubs.

"A baby girl. 5 pounds 2 ounces. Her breathing was labored and she has been transferred to the NICU. Mom is doing fine in recovery, we should give her some rest though. I'll question her in awhile." Scully informed Mulder.

"Any mention who the baby's father is?" he asked.

"No, but I took a swab and I'm having it tested against myself. We should find out soon."

"What do you think?" Mulder asked her.

"Mulder, when I held that baby, I felt a connection. I don't know how to explain it, but like I was meant to be there, I was meant to be here for that very moment. Like you said yesterday, like we were meant to be here at this exact moment in time." Her eyes began to swell with tears. "I think that's our grandbaby Mulder."

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back later" Doggett said leaving the room to give them some space.

"I think you're right Scully. I feel it too. All I can think is how much I've cost you. You don't deserve this." Mulder tells her.

"Mulder, before we sent the baby to the NICU, Cindy said she didn't want to keep the baby or even see it. I asked if she had a family lined out for adoption and she said no."

"Scully, are you asking me what I think you are asking?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I want you to be happy, and I think motherhood was robbed of you. I'll support you in any decision you make."

Scully smiled and Mulder grabbed her tight and kissed her gently.

...

A few hours passed before Mulder and Scully entered Cindy's room.

"How are you feeling Cindy?" Scully asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dana Scully, and this Fox Mulder."

"As in the x-file FBI agents?

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"My friends, they were kind of obsessed with you. I've heard them talk."

"Billie Sanders and Jacob Parker?"

"Yes, are they okay?"

"Jacob is, but we can't find Billie, any information you could tell us, would be helpful."

"The last time I seen him was in the woods, with Jacob."

"You were there when Billie disappeared?"

"Sort of. I asked Billie to meet me, I had to tell him about the...the baby."

"Is Billie the baby's father?"

Cindy shook her head yes.

"What did Billie do after you told him?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell him. Jacob showed up first, and I hadn't seen Jacob in months. He noticed my belly and kind of freaked out."

"Was Jacob your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but Jacob knew there was no way he could be the father, that's why he freaked out. I had to pee, so I told him I was going to the gas station and I would be right back. On my way back, I heard them screaming at each other. I heard Jacob say he was going to kill Billie. When I finally got in view, Billie was no where to be seen. I was scared so I ran away, and have been hiding since."

"Do you think Jacob harmed Billie?"

"I don't know, Jacob never seemed like the type to hurt anyone, but I've never seen him that angry before. I feel like this is all my fault"

The agents spent the next hour sitting with Cindy talking to her about her relationship with Jacob and Billie. After a while, Scully finally asked her if she would consider letting her adopt the baby. Cindy asked lot of questions of her own before decided it would in fact be the best for the baby to sign over guardianship to Dana and Fox. However, the baby was still weak and needed more time in the NICU.

...

The next day after the social worker left with the signed documents. Scully and Mulder went into the NICU to visit the baby for the first time as new parents.

"I guess we know why we were went to be here" Mulder said placing his hand over the sleeping baby.

"Yes, I just feel so many emotions, but I can't shake the fact that William is still missing."

"We will find him, I promise you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just scared Mulder."

"Me too Scully, me too."

...

Mulder decided to pay Jacob another visit.

"I told you everything I know." Jacob yelled across his lawn toward Mulder.

"We spoke to Cindy Jones, your girlfriend?"

"I haven't dated that whore in months."

"She cheated on you, didn't she ... Billie was your best friend, wasn't he?" Mulder questioned.

"I didn't kill him."

"Who said anything about killing, Jacob."

Jacob pulled out a gun and held it up to Mulder. Mulder threw his hands up.

"Jacob, put the gun down now."

"I told you, I didn't do anything to Bill. There was a bright light, and he was gone."

"Jacob, put the gun down."

Jacob turned the gun to his own head.

"Don't do that Jacob. Everything is going to be okay. Just put the gun down"

"I loved her, I loved her so much, and what did she do, she fucked my best friend. I've lost everything. I lost my girlfriend, I lost my best friend. I got nothing."

Jacob's dad comes out the door and yells to Jacob.

"I'm sorry, dad" Jacob cries as he pulls the trigger.

safety's on.

Mulder dives on top of Jacob and steals the gun. He removes the clip and hands the gun over to Jacob's father.

"I think we need to talk. Mr. Mulder you come back another time." Jacob's father asks.

Mulder agrees and leaves. Convinced now that Jacob might be telling the truth.

...

After a few days of intense questioning of Jacob. Doggett decides to head back to DC. Mulder and Scully stay behind waiting on the hospital to release their new baby.

...

"Are you sick of this hospital cafe yet?" Mulder asked.

"What do you think of the name Melissa Samatha Mulder?"

"I think it's perfect."

Scully's phone rings.

"Hello. ... What did you find out? ... here, what room? ... thank you!"

"What was that about?" Mulder asked.

"Billie, he's here, he's alive, he's in room 3035."

They raced to the room to see Billie lying in bed with his mother next to his bed. Both of them just stood at the door looking in the window.

"Are you okay Scully?"

"I've dreamt of seeing him since the day I gave him up. I don't know if I can go in. He doesn't know who I am, and I don't think it's our place to tell him."

"Aren't you at least curious?"

"What if? What if I'm not strong enough to let go of him again? What if he hates me? Oh God, what if he wants the baby, what if Mrs. Sanders wants the baby?"

Mulder took her hand and led her into the boy's room. As soon as the two entered, Billie sat and looked hard at the two.

"You, you two, I know you." Billie said.

"These are the agents who were looking for you, Billie." Mrs. Sanders informed him.

"No, those who took me, they projected images in my mind, of my parents, my real parents, and it was you, you two." Billie said.

"William Sanders, I'm your real mother." Mrs. Sanders told him sternly.

"Mom, I know. But those men, those men that took me, they told me that you were lying to me, that you weren't my real mother. They showed me who my real parents were, and here they are."

Mulder and Scully just stood there in silence watching everything unfold.

"Why did you abandon me?" Billie asked Scully.

Scully busted out in tears as Mulder grabbed her close just looking down at Mrs. Sanders.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Mom, I want the truth, am I adopted?" Billie asked.

Mrs. Sanders started crying herself.

"I'm so sorry baby, it's true. Your father and I were going to tell you, we were just waiting until you were older. However, when you became old enough, it seemed silly. You are my baby nothing will ever change that. Agent Mulder and Scully are just agents baby, they are not your parents. I've never met them before this.

"Agent Mulder and Scully? Of the X-files? Are my parents?"

"Stop that, they are not your parents." Mrs. Sanders scorned.

Scully wiped her eyes.

"Billie, you were in great danger. I felt like this was the only way to protect you. I wanted you. I went through hell to have you and giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Scully tells.

"What?" Mrs. Sanders yells.

"It's true, after agent Doggett discovered who Billie was, he informed us and offered to let us join the case." Mulder explains.

"You're not here to try and take my son away are you? Mrs. Sanders asked.

"No, we just wanted to ensure he was alive and safe." Mulder paused, "however, Billie, did you know Cindy Jones had a baby?"

"Eh. Am I in trouble?" Billie asked.

"Billie, what do you know?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Cindy has signed over guardianship to us, but we won't take the baby home until we have you and your mother's blessing." Mulder tells them.

"Billie, is Cindy's baby, your baby?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Jacob told me she was pregnant on the night I was taken. I haven't seen Cindy in months. I'm sorry, it was just one time. It was stupid." Billie tells her.

"I'm a grandmother, Bill, how could this be, you are only 14 years old."

"Mom, I think we should let them keep the baby. I don't want a baby, I want to go to high school and play baseball." Billie told his mom.

"Okay Billie. Let me process everything. Billie is still just a baby himself and I'm getting too old to raise a baby by myself. I'm not sure if I could even afford this baby either. Dana, Fox, is this what you really want?" Mrs. Sanders asks.

"More than anything, Mrs. Sanders" Scully says.

"Could we keep in touch?" she asks.

"Ma'am, that would be a dream come true for us." Mulder tells her.

"When are you going home?" Billie asked the agents.

"As soon as the baby is released, which should be within the next couple of days. Unless you want us to stick around a little longer?" Scully tells him.

"I have so many questions for you two. So many things that have happened to me that I can't explain. Do you think I could go home with you two for a couple weeks, there is so much I want to learn."

"Absolutely not" Mrs. Sanders exclaims.

"We are not going to go against your mother's wishes. However, you are always welcome in our home anytime you want." Mulder tells him.

"Mom, you are my mom, but I need this, just a week or two. Please." Billie pleas to his mother.

Scully's phone rings.

"Hello ... okay ... wonderful ... thank you" Scully says on the phone.

"That's the social worker. We just need to fill out a few more forms, and the baby can be released." Scully tells Mulder.

"Can I see the baby?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Of course, come with us, lets let Bill get some rest." Mulder tells her.

As the three of them make their way across to the other side of the hospital, Mrs. Sanders finally breaks the silence.

"It's just so much to process right now. I was scared of what might of happened to Billie and to find out he had a baby and then you two to show up like this. Now he wants to go with you. It's like all my fears are coming to life in the same week. When my husband died, I felt like I lost everything, all I had was Billie. He kept me sane. I can't lose him too."

"I understand. I do. We are not here to take Billie away from you but we love him. We do, more than you will ever know. I finally feel like I'm in place that I can safely care for a baby and I want this, more than anything. I feel like we were meant to be here, for this, for this baby and Billie blessed us with that. Do you know how special that is?" Scully tells her.

Mrs. Sanders stops.

"Okay, I believe you. More than that, I trust you. If Billie wants to spend a couple weeks with you, I'm okay with it, but I don't have the money to fly him anywhere" she tells them.

"Mrs. Sanders, with all due respect, we will cover any expense. However, he will have to get a passport, as we actually no longer live in DC but Canada."

"Why did you move to Canada?"

"It's a long story" Mulder and Scully say at the same time.

They continue their journey in silence.

...

It's been two weeks since Mulder and Scully have been home with their new baby and they are packing diaper bag to go back to the airport.

They arrive to the airport where they meet a young man by the name of William Sanders.

They greet with a big hug.

"What do you want me to call you?" Billie asked.

"What ever you want" Scully tells him.

"I'll stick with Fox and Dana for now, is that okay?

"Mul-" Mulder starts to say as he's see Scully give him a dirty look. "Fox is fine."

"Okay, can you call me Bill, Billie is kind of kiddish"

"Bill, want do you want to do first?" Mulder asks.

"I'm kind of hungry"

"We can try the airport restaurant." Mulder suggest and they walk over to the entrance.

The host greets them, "How many in your party?"

"Table for 4" Scully says, like she's waited a lifetime to say something that simple.

The host hands the waiter some menus and tells him "family of four."

Mulder takes Scully's hand and puts his other hand on Bill's shoulder. At least in this one moment of time, everything seemed perfect and the darkness was no where to be found.

"Hey, Bill, how is your buddy Jacob doing?" Mulder asks.

"Jealous as hell." Bill grins.

"Bill, do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Scully asks.

"I want to believe."


	2. Chapter 2

He felt like a two ton truck had been lifted from his shoulders. He finally made it through his freshman year of high school. School had always been his friend. He was smart and athletic. In middle school all of his teachers and coaches loved him. Now he was just happy to get through the day without pissing off someone. Nothing he could do anymore seemed right.

He decided to take a walk down the street to enjoy his first day of summer break when he spotted it. A moving box truck was parked in front of his best friend's house. He went to the front door and knocked on the wooden frame.

"Hey, Billie, good to see you, come on in, Jacob is in his room" Jacob's dad said to him.

Bill walked down the hall to find Jacob in his room sorting his belongings into cardboard boxes. Jacob looked up at him then walked over to the corner where sat a trash bag. He tossed it over to him without even making eye contact.

"What's this?" Bill asked.

"Your crap, just stuff I've found going through my room." Jacob tells him.

"Where are you moving?"

"Dallas. Dad got promoted to corporate. We're leaving in the morning. Dad wanted me to finish out the school year before moving with him."

"Seriously, how long have you known about this?"

"A couple months, dad has already moved there."

"Gezz, why didn't you tell me?"

"I would of, if you ever made time to speak to me anymore."

"Look man, you know I feel awful about everything. This past year has been the worst of one my life. I really could of used you on my team. I just hate life so much right now."

"Dude, what am I supposed to say, you brought this upon yourself. It was your idea to chase ufos and God knows I never would of slept with your girlfriend."

"Jacob, I told you, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do, it was one time, and it was stupid."

"I loved her Bill, and you stole that."

"Jacob, do you have any idea what my life has been like since I was abducted? Everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of freak. I found out my parents have been lying to me my entire life, and every time I try to learn something about myself and make some connection with my birth parents, my mom acts like I'm ripping her heart out. All my teachers have labeled me some sort of bad kid. You know what it's like to have the reputation of knocking up a girl in 8th grade. They assume I'm getting high or drunk or something in my free time. I used to enjoy sports, but as a freshman I'm just in the shadows of the upper classmen. My life is a living hell. The worst part, you: my best friend, hates me. Now I find out you're leaving. This is just great, real swell."

"You came to the wrong house if you wanted to throw a pity party."

"Damn it, Jacob, I just want you to forgive me. I got a lot going on."

"Take your crap and get out Bill, I don't have time for this."

Bill grabbed the trash bag and walked out of the house. Ignoring the sound of Jacob's father asking why he was leaving so soon. He ran home to an empty house. He shut his eyes hoping this was all some bad dream.

...

"What's up Doc?"

"Gezz Mulder, what took you so long to pick up the phone?"

"I was in the middle of changing Missy's diaper. You owe me for this one."

"Mulder, listen to me, I'm heading home. I need you to pack a suitcase for the three of us."

"What's going on Scully?"

"It's William. He's in the ICU. He's overdosed on pills, and his mom isn't sure if he's going to make it. She wants us to come."

"Oh my God, okay, I'm on it. Do you want me to call your mom to watch Missy?"

"Yeah, can you see if she will fly to Texas and stay with us?"

"Of course, I'll book some tickets too. ... Scully ... he's going to be okay"

"Yeah, I hope you're right"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mulder."

...

"Mrs. Sanders," Scully says as she walks into the room.

"Ah, Dana, Fox, and you brought Missy." she says, trying her damnest to force a smile.

"Wish we could meet over better circumstances. How is Billie doing?" Mulder asks.

"He's improving. They have moved him out of ICU and into a regular room. Doctors were worried about liver damage, but think he's going to pull through."

"Do you mind if I look at his chart?"

"Oh, go right ahead."

Scully's phone rings and she talks on the phone.

"Mulder, my mom's plane just landed, do you mind picking her up and taking her and Missy to the hotel. I want to look over all his medical charts."

"Of course." Mulder tells her. He gives her a tight hug and kisses her forehead. He waves goodbye to Mrs. Sanders and picks up the handle to Missy's car seat and carries her out the door.

Mrs. Sanders tells Scully all the events she feels has led up to this point. She is plagued with guilt, and not sure what her next step should be.

"Dana, I know you have a lot going on, and this is really hard for me, but when Billie pulls through this, do you think you and Fox can keep him for the summer?"

"Yes, we would love to,"

"He has had such a rough year, he needs a fresh start, I just think if he can get out of here for awhile, it could help. Let him make some new friends who don't know everything about his past."

"Whatever is best for Billie, that's exactly what I want to do."

Another hour goes by and Mulder returns and the three of them sit by Billie's bedside until it starts to get dark. They decide to call it a night but before returning to the hotel Mulder and Scully decide to stop in at McDonalds for a quick burger since neither of them had eaten anything all day.

...

"I think this is the first time in months that just of the two of us has been able to sit down alone for dinner." Mulder says as he's stuffing fries in his face.

"I think you're right, but to be honest, I miss Missy when she's not around. I know she's in good hands. I guess I should of known our first date alone would be fast food."

"Should we bring any food back for your mom?"

"No, when I called she said Missy was sleeping like a rock and not to bother them. She was exhausted herself from the plane ride and wanted to go straight to sleep."

"Mrs. Sanders asked me something tonight."

"Oh yeah, what did she ask?"

"If Billie could spend the summer with us. She said he had a really rough year and she thinks he needs some time away."

"Really, it was her idea?"

"Yeah, can you believe it, she always acted like she hated us before."

"Well that's great I guess, in a sad kind of way."

The two of them were chatting away when a teen aged girl walked into the restaurant and immediately recognized the two.

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder?" she asked walking up to the two.

"Cindy Jones, how are you?" Mulder speaks up.

"I heard about Bill, how is he doing?" Cindy asks.

"He's improving, how are you doing Cindy?" Scully asks.

"I'm okay, is Melissa here?"

"Yes, she's with my mother." Scully tells her.

"Do you think I could come see her?"

Mulder and Scully look at each other for a moment before Scully tells her she can in the morning.

"Thank you so much, I think about her all the time, wonder what she's like."

"I understand Cindy, but I can ensure you, she's happy and healthy."

"I know, but you can't help but wonder from time to time."

"Yes, she's thriving."

"Do you mind if I sit down agents?"

"We are no longer agents, Cindy, but you are welcome to join us." Scully tells her.

"I seen Bill, a few months back. We talked for a long time. He's changed a lot. A lot darker."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asks.

"He used to have this spark in his hazel eyes, he was full of drive. When I talked to him though, his eyes, they were dull and lifeless. It was a shock to the soul."

"What do you think happened Cindy?"

"I'm not sure, a combination of things I suppose. He was really upset about Jacob not talking to him anymore, but just seems like there must of been more than that to drag him down like he was," Cindy tells them.

"Anything else going on that you were aware of?" Scully asks.

"Oh, I have no idea. Like I said, we just talked that one time. He told me something, wondering what truth there was to it." Cindy says.

"What is it Cindy?" Scully asks.

"Bill said, you knew my dad. He said my dad was a bad man and killed a lot of people including Bill's aunt and grandfather. Is that true?"

"We had a complicated history with your father that goes back over 20 years. " Mulder tells her.

"Did he really kill people?"

"He was being controlled by people much more powerful then him. He got mixed up with the wrong people." Mulder tells her.

"Mr. Mulder, do you know who killed my father, and why?" Cindy asks.

Mulder doesn't answer trying to form a complete thought that wouldn't send the poor girl into tears.

"Yes, I witnessed his death. I'm sorry Cindy, there was nothing I could of done." Mulder tells her.

"My father was a bad guy?"

"Cindy, I believe, his spirit came to me, about a year after he died and helped save my life. He meant to kill me several times, yet spared me. He's not a bad guy, just mixed in the wrong group of people." Mulder goes on to tell her.

"Can I tell you something?" Cindy asks.

"You can tell us anything Cindy, what is it?" Scully says to her.

"Before I met Bill, a man came to me in a dream. I never seen him before. He just stood there and smoked a cigarette. I kept starring at him through the haze before he finally spoke. He told me I was of a very special blood line and that I was meant to bare a child with someone of another very special blood line. At the time I had no idea what the dream meant. I didn't know anything about my parents. I was 15 for crying out loud." Cindy explains.

"This dream, did you have it just once?" Mulder asks.

"Yes, but it was so vivid and clear, it really shook me up. I spent months convincing myself that it was in fact just a dream. Then, almost a year later I met Bill. It was after that, I had another dream. I was in the same smoky room and the same man stood before me. He told me it was my destiny to bare a child with the special one."

"Bill is the special one? What made you think so?" Scully asked.

"The dreams then came every night after I met Bill. He said my child was meant to fulfill a special promise. He said I was apart of a bigger plan. The man in my dream started telling me that Bill was the special one. I thought it was crazy, Bill was only 13, there was no way I was going to have a baby with him. Until one night, I went to Bill's house to look for Jacob."

"Is that when you got pregnant Cindy?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, but before that, Bill told me he had the same dreams. He kissed me and it was like our destiny was being met. We thought it was crazy, but we didn't think I would actually get pregnant. When I was pregnant though, I started having flashbacks of when I was small child. I remember men taking me and performing tests on me. The idea scared me to death, and now I'm scared again. This man in my dream, I think he wants Melissa, but I'm not sure why."

Mulder and Scully just stared at each other lost in thought.

They left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. It was pretty late. They both desperately wanted to check on Missy, but decided against it. Mulder and Scully proceeded to their room, just the two of them.

"What do you think of Cindy's stories?" Mulder asks.

"I think it's going to keep me up at night." Scully tells him.

"Smoking man is dead, dream or no dream, Missy is fine. We won't let anything or anyone ever harm her." Mulder says grabbing Scully up in his arms. He locks his lips on her. Honestly, the stupid stories of stupid dreams scared the shit out of him. He wasn't going to admit that though. He had to believe they were just stories. It did seem hard to believe though that out of all billions of people in the world, Alex Kryceck, of all people was Missy's biological grandfather. What if there was a bigger plan set in place that he had no control over what so ever. God, Scully just wanted to be a mother. A natural desire of womanhood and he wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. If anyone deserved it, it was her. She put her life on the line more times than he could count for him, she was the only one he ever trusted with his. He just wanted to stand there forever with her in his arms. He knew he never deserved such a wonder partner in life. She was more than he could ever ask for. He looked down at her to kiss her again. She was the only woman in his life over 20 years, and wow, she was still the sexiest woman he ever knew. This is when he realized, this was the first child free night they had had together since they brought Missy home. He knew it was going to be pushing his luck to get anywhere. She had such a long stressful day, but he thought it was worth a shot anyway. He slipped his hands up her back under her shirt and started kissing her neck.

"umm, Mulder, I'm too exhausted." she whispered.

He sat down on the bed.

"You're gorgeous Dana, I'm so lucky to have you, I'm sorry if I don't tell you that enough."

"Mulder, get some sleep."

Mulder sat there and watched her carefully as she undressed.

"Scully, do you realize this is our first kid free night."

"Missy is one room over, if she starts crying, I'm going over there to let my mother rest."

She had no energy left to give. Every bone in her body ached. Caring for an infant and being a full time doctor ruled her life. She looked down at Mulder sitting on the bed. Like a dog waiting for a table scrape. She knew she couldn't have began to get through this past year without him. He had been her rock and supported her in every single way. She sat down on the bed, and whispered in his ear. You got ten minutes to have your way with me, then I have to get some sleep. He gave her a devilish grin and pounced on her like a cat. When he finished, they both almost instantly fell asleep tangled around one another.

...

Mulder and Scully awoke to the pounding of the door.

"Mom, what is it, is everything okay?" Scully yelled through the door.

"It's me, Cindy, I need to speak to you."

"Hold on one second." Scully yelled back. They jumped out of bed and rushed to throw some clothes on. Scully patted down her hair and opened the door.

"Where is Melissa?" Cindy cried out.

"She's next door with my mother, Cindy, it's 6am, I'm sure they are still asleep."

"I think she's in danger, you got to get her away from here."

"Why do you think she's in danger Cindy?" Mulder asks her.

"The man in my dream, I saw him, I saw him in real life. He's coming after her."

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

"After I left McDonalds, I decided to go over to the hospital and peak in on Bill. He was asleep, alone so I went in. I sat there for awhile and fell asleep myself, until something woke me up. I heard a nurse outside of the room getting hateful towards man, telling him he couldn't smoke in there. Out of curiosity, I jumped up to look to see what was going on. The man turned and looked at me. Like I was just given a look from a grim reaper and his soul was pure evil. I knew that look, it was the man from my dreams. I tried run out to him, but the door was stuck and by the time I got it open, he was gone."

"Cindy, I want you to stay here with Scully and I'm going to go down to the hospital." Mulder tells her.

Scully and Cindy go over to Margret's room and explain what's going on.

...

Mulder walked into Billie's room. He looked down at the boy and couldn't help but see himself lying there. He had been at death's door more times then he could remember but it was Scully that always saved him. Deep down, he always felt like if he had stayed with her, she would of kept William all those years ago. Maybe Scully will figure out a way to save the day again. He's learned it best not to bet against her when it comes to these sort of things.

"Fox?" Billie said softly

"Hey, Buddy, I didn't know you were awake. How ya feeling?" Mulder asked tenderly.

"Like shit. What happened to me?"

"They said you overdosed on medicine. Do you remember doing that?"

"No."

"Your mom found you, lying in your bed with an empty pill bottle in your hand. You don't remember taking any pills?"

"No, I don't remember that."

"What do you remember Bill?"

"I remember being mad at Jacob, and I called Cindy to see if she would talk to him for me."

"You called Cindy?"

"Yeah, I was desperate. She came over and we talked for awhile. It was the first time I had seen her since she had the baby. Wait, I remember talking to her, and I started feeling sick to my stomach. She said she was going to go to Jacob's and I went and laid down. That's the last thing I remember."

"Did Cindy ask you anything about her father, Alex Krycek?"

"I don't remember, I don't think so"

"Do you know if she came by here late last night?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Hold on Bill, I'll be right back."

Mulder now frustrated when out into the hall to talk to someone who might know something.

"Ma'am, were you working this station last night when I left?"

"Yes sir, I work 7pm -7am every week night in this very spot."

"Was there a man here late last night smoking a cigarette or anyone else that visited that room?"

"No, Billie's mother was the last person to leave last night and you are his first visitor this morning."

"You didn't leave for lunch or anything?"

"No sir, I take my lunch right here. No one goes in or out without my knowledge."

"Okay, thank you"

Mulder pulled out his phone and started texting.

Cindy is not to be trusted. Get Missy away from her asap.

He waits for a few minutes waiting for a reply but his phone is nothing but silence. He can fill his stomach turning because he knows something isn't right. He hates to leave Billie there in case there is any truth to Cindy's tales but he really can't risk his entire family being with the spawn of Krycek. He decides to call Mrs. Sanders and asks her if she would be there with Billie. He debates if he should wait for Mrs. Sanders arrival but decides to ask the nurse to restrict all visitors until his mother can get there. He can't wait one second to get back to Scully and Missy.

He pulls up to the motel and runs into his room. The room is empty. He bangs on Margret's room. No response. He looks in the windows and can't see anything. He ran down to the front desk asking for someone to open the door. He draws his gun and enters the eerily silent room. He calls out Dana... Margaret... Cindy... Missy... anyone here. knocks on the bathroom, it's locked. He starts to kick it open but realizes it can be easily opened with a knife or credit card. He turns the lock and enters to find Dana and Margret passed out on the floor. He checked for a pulse and they were alive but barely. He pulled out his phone called 911 as he was explaining to the dispatcher, he felt the cold metal of gun at the back of his neck.

"Hang up the phone and turn around slowly"

"Why are you doing this Cindy?"

"I went on a quest to find out the truth about my father. My last shot of a normal childhood. You know what I found out, I found out he had been murdered. I figured out, that it was your fault too. I figured out that you might not of been the one who pulled the trigger but it was your fault he died. You robbed me of a family, now I'm robbing you of yours."

"Kill me, but please spare Dana and Missy. They need help. You haven't killed anyone yet and this can have a much happier ending for you."

"Why did my dad have to die?"

"Cindy, your dad died because of the choices he made. A path that leads to nothing but destruction and depression. Your father already killed my father, he killed Dana's sister, and countless others. Look where that got him."

"I don't believe you."

"Cindy, you are better than this. Is this the legacy you want to leave Missy. You are robbing her of her family too."

"That's not the way I see it" She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger of the gun she stole from the unconscious victim lying under Mulder. He fell back against the wall, blood flowing down across his white shirt. Before she could open her eyes, another shot came across the room. This time from the Cop now standing in the door way. Cindy's body hit the floor face down. Within a minute a crew of EMTs were carrying the four bodies away to the hospital.

Mulder awoke to the intense pain of his shoulder wound. He recognized it immediately, it wasn't the first time he had survived a gun shot and thankful it wasn't his last. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed.

"Nurse, Nurse, Nurse," he yelled out.

"I'm here, sir, do you need pain medicine. Yes, No, wait, yes, but the baby, where is the baby?"

"Sir, I'll find out for you."

"And the woman who were in hotel, are they alive, are they okay?"

"Yes, all three of them are alive."

"The two who were drugged, are they going to be okay?"

"Yes, I believe they were caught before too much damage was done."

Mulder took a sigh of relief at this, but started right back in asking the where abouts of Melissa.

The nurse left with the promise of finding out for him and returned a few minutes later.

"Good news Fox, your daughter was found safely buckled up in the car. The police heard her crying upon investigating the area. A social worker is with her at the police station. I let them know you are awake, and I'm sure they will be contacting you soon."

"Can someone wheel me down to Dana Scully's room?"

"I know you are concerned, but I think you need to recover a little longer before getting you up."

"Ma'am, I almost lost my entire family today, I just need to see her and see that she's alive for myself."

"Is she your wife?"

"No, but not from lack of trying."

"Okay, Romeo, let me get a wheel chair."

The nurse left and turned a few minutes late with another nurse and a wheel chair.

They got him in the chair and rolled him down to Scully's room where she was resting. They parked his chair next to her and he took her hand. They asked if he needed anything and he happily stated he had everything he ever wanted right there.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt so weird to be in Fox and Dana's home. It was an internal war that he couldn't find the right words to describe. His life felt like an oxy-morone. He felt at ease with Fox and Dana, but more than that, he felt loved. At the same time, he felt like a cheater that was low as scum. He felt like he was betraying his mother. The woman who raised him from the time he was an infant and had sacrificed so much to be the his true mom. He tried to push aside the guilt to enjoy this special day. It was Melissa's first birthday and he was nervous. Melissa was biologically his daughter but after being adopted by Fox and Dana she had became a sister figure. It made for an awkward situation. To add to the matter, Dana's family was flying in to celebrate. He was going to meet everyone for the first time since he was a baby. He wasn't sure how they would feel about him considering all the events that had taken place in the last year. He could feel his stomach turn in knots. He decided to find Dana to get some last second reassurance that his presence was not only okay, but welcomed. She was in Missy's room fussing over which hair bow to put on the baby. She seemed stressed, so he decided to find Fox. The door to Fox's office was shut tight but a sliver of light peaked between the wood and the carpet. He stood at the door, unsure what to do. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened with Fox greeting him.

"Hey Bill, you need something?" Fox asked.

"Uh, ummm, no." Bill mumbled.

Fox stood there looking puzzled.

"Come on in so I can shut the door. I'm not really in the mood to socialize with the Scully clan."

"Oh, do you not like them?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not Mr. Popular in the family."

Fear really stunk in now, if they didn't like Fox, there was no way they would like him, he thought. If he ever missed his mom, it was right now.

"Are you feeling okay Bill?" Fox asked.

Bill didn't respond, he just stood there and held his stomach.

"Maybe I should have Dana look you over." Fox said looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just my nerves."

"Your nerves? What's going on?"

"The whole family thing, it's a lot for me. I'm not good with meeting new people, and I just really want everyone to like to me. I never know what to say. I just want to fit in this family so bad but I just feel like an outsider."

Fox shook his head, and put his arms around the boy who was as nearly as tall as him now.

"Bill, you don't have to try and fit into this family, do you have any idea what Dana went through to have you. You are a wanted person in this family and nothing short of a miracle. This family loves you. They have since the day you were born."

"What are you talking about, I wasn't an accident? I just figured with you two not being married and all."

"Bill, sit down." Mulder said pointing to his office chair as he sat down on his desk.

If Bill wasn't uncomfortable before, learning about this conception would do the trick.

"Dana was abducted years before you were born and experimented on. Those experiments left her barren and unable to conceive. Her ova was stolen from her and a baby was created, Emily. Dana never even learned about Emily's existence until the poor little girl was on her death bed. Dana fought to adopt her but Emily passed away before she had the chance to make anything official. A few years later, Dana decided to try and conceive a child through scientific measures. She asked me if I would be the father."

"So I was a test tube baby?" Bill asked.

"No, the procedure didn't take, but Dana still prayed every night for a miracle. The thought of having a baby with Dana is what made me realize she was the only person I could possibly ever see myself with. Her desire to have a family, made me yearn for one too and to be apart of that family. For years, she was my best friend and the only person I trusted. You were born of a barren womb. You were nothing less than a miracle. Right before she found out she was pregnant I was abducted and after horrible test I was left for dead. Dana saved me yet again. By time I made a recovery, you were almost due. There was one other surprise. There were 'super soldiers.' Men with special power that were out to kill me and you."

"Is that why you gave me up?"

"After you were a couple months old, I decided to leave and go into hiding. It was one thing if they killed me, but I couldn't risk them finding and killing you. However, even with me in hiding, they still went after you. You weren't safe, and Dana was doing everything she could as a single mother to protect you. Sending you away was the only way she knew to save your life."

"So you were able to come home after I left?"

"I didn't find out about the adoption until after it took place. She was scared to tell me because she thought I might not ever forgive her. When you were about a year old, I was accused of killing one of those super soldiers and tried in military court. I was convicted and sentenced to death. I seen Dana for the first time since I had went into hiding while in prison, and after asking about you is when I found out about the adoption. A day didn't go by that I didn't think about you."

"If you were sentenced to death, how are you here now?" Bill asked.

"I escaped prison and took off with Dana. She left the FBI and took a job at a hospital in Virginia. She rented a house in the middle of nowhere and that's where I hid for years as a fugitive. Which is one of many reasons why we don't have the traditional husband/wife relationship."

"Okay, so how did you two end up in Canada?"

"After about six years of hiding, I was made an offer by the FBI. The agreed to drop all the charges against me if I solved an important case for them."

"They just dropped a murder conviction like that?"

"The murder conviction was a ploy to get me out of their hair. They knew I never murdered anyone and that it was a set up from the beginning. They were just happy to have me out of the lime light. However, after I resurfaced, the thought of going back into hiding didn't sit well with me. At the same time, I still didn't trust the government. It wasn't long after that, I was contacted by a group here in Canada who was looking for someone with my particular set of skills and background. Dana wasn't exactly seeing eye to eye with her colleagues, and decided a fresh start might do us both well. We moved here in 2010 and have been living here since."

"Wow, this explains a lot. I guess things didn't happen like I had imagined."

"Now you know the truth, do you still feel funny about fitting in?"

"Hah, I guess it does put a different spin on things."

"Good, now you can spend some time with the Scullys and I'll remain hiding in here."

"Why are you hiding again?"

"That's another long story for another day."

Bill grinned and closed the door behind him.

"William! I've hear so much about you; come here and give your uncle Charlie a hug" exclaimed a man with firely red hair who threw his arms around the thin teen-aged boy.

Bill smiled and looked over at a middle age couple who stood straight as a bored. The man raised his arm out to shake his hand. He shook it and the man smiled.

"Wow, you are a spitting imagine of Fox, I guess that confirms that." The man said.

"I'm guessing you are Bill Scully?" Bill asked.

"Yes, and this is my wife Tara." he said putting his arm around her.

"It's good to see you again William." She said smiling.

"It means a lot to meet you all." he said.

He couldn't believe how welcomed these people made him feel. Even his cousins were people to admire. It was the perfect family he always dreamed about and he couldn't believe he found it. While he enjoyed the evening, he couldn't help but notice Fox avoided everyone and he couldn't wait to talk to him again and hear all the stories. Once most of the family had cleared out he spotted Margaret relaxing alone with a cup of coffee. He took the sit next to her.

"How are you feeling William?" she asked.

"Good, it was really nice to finally meet everyone. I was pretty nervous about it." he admitted.

"Oh, why were you nervous?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure if I would be accepted or not. And Fox seemed very uneasy about everyone being here which made it even more awkward for me."

"Oh goodness William, you may not have been raised by Dana, but you are viewed as just as much a part of this family as anyone else. I never stopped thinking of you as my grandson. We love you, and have always loved you. I have several pictures of you as a baby hanging on my wall next to all of my other grandchildren. As far as Fox being off, well, Bill blames him for the death of your aunt Mellisa and some of the things that happened to Dana a very long time ago. Bill knows though just as much as anyone that Fox loves Dana and we love him for that."

"Yeah, ha, the way Fox and Dana just look at each other sometimes, it's intense. I hope someday I have that with someone."

"What they have is very special William, and I hope you know how very special you are to us.

"Thanks." Bill decided to go check in on Dana and see if she needed any help cleaning up after Missy's party. He started to wash some dishes but his phone would just not stop ringing. He kept hitting ignore, it was Jacob. He didn't have much to say to him since that day a few weeks earlier when Jacob told him he was moving and knew about it but didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Dana asked.

"Nah, it's just Jacob. He probably just found out about everything that happened with Cindy and realized how much of an ass he is. I'll call him back tomorrow if I feel like it. I'm just enjoying today and don't want to deal with him."

"Okay, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, I'm fine really. I came here because I'm trying to get away from my life in Texas for awhile. I don't want to spend what little time I got here talking to my doucebag old friends."

"Doucebag? I thought Jacob was your best friend?"

"Was. He was my best friend. This past year though, a lot of things have changed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, not right now"

"Okay, okay, when you are ready, I'm here."

"Yeah, I know. I appreciate that."

Mulder entered the room, talking on the phone. He then hung on the phone.

"Who was that?" Scully asked.

"Your buddy Jacob" Mulder said facing Bill.

"Jacob called you? How did even get your number?"

"He said, he got it from your mother in Texas. He seemed pretty desperate."

"What did he say?"

"He said he's scared. He said, a man came to their house and his mom told him to hide in a spot that he didn't even know existed in his house. He heard the man tell his mom that he was there to collect the collateral. She told him that I had already left and was with my dad in Vegas. He's sure though that his dad is actually in Dallas."

"So why does he think I can help?"

"He said Libby Sanders was with the man."

"Libby? What the hell would she be doing there?"

"Who is Libby?"

"Libby is my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, sort of. She was my step sister before my parents got a divorce."

"Divorce, I thought your dad died?" Scully asked.

"I was adopted as a baby by my mom and Tom Vandercamp. We lived in Wyoming. When I was little, he died. My mom remarried Patrick Sanders and we moved to Texas. Patrick had a daughter, Libby. Libby lived with her mom though, so I didn't see her much. My mom had my name changed when I was about 10. Then one day, Patrick left. Just disappered. We had no idea what happened, until about a year later when mom was served with divorce papers."

"Wow, so what do you think Libby was doing at Jacob's house?"

"I have no idea. It's not like Jacob to lie though. Even when he's being a dick, he's still always been honest with me."

"Well, Bill, he wants our help. He asked for it. I told him I would talk to you first before anything."

"If Jacob really believes he is in danger, then he really believes it. I think we should help him."

"Okay, but I don't want him here." Scully tells them. Mulder gives her a look of confusion.

"That's fine Dana, I'll go home, and he can stay with me there."

"No, I don't like this. I don't want you in danger. I don't want Missy anywhere near this. I've seen the worst of people. I've seen too much darkness to bring that anywhere near you or Missy." Scully tells him.

"I agree with Dana on this. Let's fly him to DC, we have some connections there that can protect him until we figure out what's going on. In the mean time, I need you to tell me everything you know about this Patrick and Libby Sanders." Mulder tells him.

Scully sighed. She knew that look Mulder had. She knew it all too well. It was the look he got right when he was ready to crack a case. That overbearing passion he got when he was about ready to dive in head first into whatever danger could be lurking around the corner. She knew all she could do now was to pray for their safety. This time though, William was there by his side. The fear was almost too much to take. She went against her better judgement told them she would leave Missy with Margaret and go along with them.

...

The three of them sat down together on their flight to DC.

"When is the last time you spoke to Patrick or Libby?" Mulder asked Bill.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen Libby in at least 5 years. It's been at least 3 or 4 since I've seen Patrick."

"What can you tell us about Patrick, what did he do for a living?" Scully asked.

"Patrick was in the military. Air Force. I was pretty young so I don't really remember everything."

"Do you mind if we call your mom?"

"Oh God, please don't do that. If she thinks I'm in danger, she will freak out and never let me see you two again."

Mulder and Scully looked at each, like 'yeah, he's got a point.'

"Do you remember how they met, anything you remember could be helpful? Do you have any idea how to get in contact with Patrick or Libby or anyone else in the family?" Scully asked.

"No, I have no idea what happened to them. I just remember when Dad died, mom was really depressed and we had no money. Then out of nowhere this guy started coming around and buying us stuff and paying mom's bills. He was really nice to us. Dad hadn't even been gone six months and the guy proposed. I remember mom telling me years later that she was worried about it being too soon but she felt like this was the best thing for us. He insisted that we move to his house in Texas and that he could adopt me. My mom agreed and we lived pretty normally for several years."

"What do you know about Libby, or her mom" Mulder asked.

"I never met Libby's mom. I heard her talk about her a little, nothing strange though. I think she was a nurse. Libby always kept to her self or was running around with guys. She was a teenager and I was just a little kid so she didn't have time for me."

The three of them continued to talk until the plane landed. Once inside of the airport Bill tried calling Jacob and no answer or reply to his text.

"Jacob has to be here, his flight arrived almost an hour before ours. I don't know why he's not answering his phone" Bill said frustrated.

"Bill, come here, and don't make a sound. I just spotted Jacob and he's with a man. I want you to slowly glance over towards the restrooms and tell me if you recognize that man."

Bill took a step towards Mulder and glanced over towards Jacob and the man. Bill had never seen that man before in his life. Then a young woman came up to the two and started questioning Jacob.

"That's Libby. They followed him to DC. What are we going to do?" Bill asked.

"Dana is going to take you someplace safe, while I go have a chat with Libby." Mulder told him.

Dana took Bill by the arm and led him away while Mulder went and approached Jacob.

"Jacob, I need you to come with me." Mulder tells the three.

"Who are you? Libby asked him."

"No, I know who you are, you are William Mulder's son." the man said.

"And who might you be?" Mulder asked him.

"Let's just say the syndicate group your father founded has a new generation of members."

"What do you want with the kids?"

"Jacob and Libby's fathers have a debt to pay, and it's time to collect."

"Libby what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my brother. He's the one they really want, he's special to them. If I can hand him over, they will let me be."

At that, Mulder launched onto the man and pinned him down on the ground. He yelled to Jacob and Libby to run. Jacob took off and Libby hesitated for a moment but then decided to follow Jacob. The airport security then yelled at Mulder to get up. Mulder threw his hands in the air and slowly backed off the man explaining to security that the man was trying to kidnap this son. The officer told both of them to put their hands in the air. The man started to run while Mulder just stood there. The man was running in the direction of another office who was coming around the corner. Before the man even had a chance to react the office pulled out his gun. Mulder yelled, don't shoot but it was in vein. The man was laying in a pool of blood on the ground. Mulder wanted answers and that corpse wasn't going to provide any. The officers questioned Mulder but Mulder was careful not to reveal much. Scully soon approached Mulder with Bill, Jacob and Libby in tow. The four of them went over to a cafe to sit down and talk.

"You shouldn't have came here. We are all in danger now." Libby tells them.

"Who was that man who was with you?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know his name. He wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he was collecting the children of the men in a some secret group. He called us collateral. I don't know what he was planning on doing to us. I heard rumors of killing us, of testing, of selling us...I'm not sure." Libby said.

"Was your father apart of this group?" Mulder asked Libby.

"Yes, when I was little my mom found out I was in danger. She demanded him to protect me. He made a plan, and I'm here to make good on that plan." Libby said.

"What was the plan?" Scully asked.

"The group knew of the existence of William. They said he was special. My dad knew they would only accept his child as collateral though. He spent years finding him and once he did, he arranged for William's father to be killed so he could sweep into the family and adopt him thus using him as collateral instead of me."

"Why go thru all that trouble, why not just kidnap William?"

"They find William's abilities intriguing but not enough to kidnap him, besides, that wouldn't provide my safety from the group. They want a very personal stake to keep these people under their control. They feel only a child can provide that insurance."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Scully asked.

"Look, I'm just trying to save my own ass. My dad did whatever it took to protect me, and I'm not going to let him down."

"What other children are at risk?" Scully asked.

"I'm not sure. I know they want Jacob and I know they tried coming to Cindy a couple of times." Libby said.

"Cindy Jones?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, but she also came up with a plan to get them to leave her alone."

"And what was that?" Scully asked.

"They tried to offer Cindy & William's baby."

"Did they accept the offer?" Scully asked.

"They were interested because of who the father was. However, rumor was she did not know the wheres about of the baby." Libby told her.

"And what if they found out?" Scully asked.

"To hear Cindy tell it, she was desperate for the men to leave her alone so she decided to offer them a baby however after becoming pregnant she changed her mind. She couldn't stand the thought of creating a life for it's sole purpose to be a lab rat. Things have taken a turn for the worse, she may of changed her mind."

Mulder and Scully gave each other a intense look.

"I'm going to make a phone call, you three are staying with us tonight." Scully tells them.

The five of them made their way to hotel where Walter Skinner and group of FBI agents met them.

"What's going on, Scully?" Skinner asked.

"These kids are in danger, and I think I know who's behind it." Mulder tells him.

"What kind of danger?"

"The syndicate or some new form of it. They are collecting kids, like they collected my sister."

"I want guards monitoring these kids until we know they are safe." Scully tells him.

The boys took the first room, Libby took her own, and Mulder and Scully retired to the third room.

"We are not going to this expose group over night Mulder."

"I know, it could take years, if ever. I've spent the better part of my life looking myself."

"What are we going to do? We can't just chance them coming and finding them. What about Missy?"

"Well, if the whole legal parent thing is real, we can get Bill emancipated as soon as possible from this Patrick guy. Then they might leave Bill and Missy alone."

"That's what I'm thinking too, do you think we should have Mrs. Sanders flown here as soon as possible to explain whats going on."

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what to think for Libby and Jacob."

"Protective services maybe? I think we should let Skinner handle it."

"Come here Scully, I just want to hold you."

"Mulder, I'm just so stressed and scared, I just want this nightmare to end."

Mulder reached around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

The both of them decided to get some rest and curled up on the hotel bed just holding each other until they drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She heard voices outside of her hotel door and it stirred her awake. She sat up and looked around for Mulder. She softly called out his name wondering if he had went into the bathroom. She listened for maybe the sound of a running shower head but nothing but silence greeted her. She got up and looked around. Mulder's change of clothes that she had laid out the night before were gone and she peaked out the window. There he was spitting out sunflower seeds talking to the agents that guarded the children's doors. She almost took for granted how handsome he was. The morning golden rays gave a warm glow to his brown wisps that sported sprinkles of grays. And those hazel eyes, she could get lost in those eyes forever. The way he questioned the agents, reminded her of their younger days nearly two decades ago when they too were agents in charge of protecting innocent lives. She didn't miss always being in the line of danger, but goodness, she forgot how sexy that bravery looked on him. He looked over and caught her eye spying on them. He spit out another seed and came back into the room.

"Good morning sunshine. I was just checking in with the morning report."

"Ah, did those agents have any news?"

"No, they seemed to be pretty much in the dark other than Mrs. Sanders has been contacted and she's on her way here now."

"How about Jacob or Libby's mother, any word?"

"Libby doesn't want her family contacted. She is of age so there is that, but she is staying mum on sharing us any contact information. She says it could put their lives at risk. Jacob on the other hand, his father is flying in today as well. Maybe he will be willing to share some answers."

"Have you talked to Skinner yet this morning?"

"No, but I was thinking about calling him."

"I'm sure he will come out today, it's still pretty early. Are the kids even up yet?"

"No, they are all still sound asleep."

"Well, I guess I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed myself."

Mulder looked down and mentally checked her out. It still amazed him after all these years how cute she looked with the messy hair and wearing nothing but one of his button down shirts that was much too big on her. He loved to tease her about having a dresser full of sexy silk night gowns but she always seemed to sport one of his dirty shirts to bed. He loved even more when she would admit the reason she wore his shirts is because they smelled of his musk and that made her sleep easier at night. He looked down at her pale little legs and was turned on slightly at the thought of them wrapping around his torso. She started to turn around and head towards the bathroom but he wasn't willing to let go just yet. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. Her face bumped into his chest. She moaned something about needing to wash her hair. He ran his hand up her back up into strawberry blonde locks and gave her a kiss on the head taking in the aroma of her scent. After a moment she looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't resist stealing a kiss. She told him again she had to shower but again he had to feel her body next to his. Since Missy the moments they had alone together where few and far between. Even if he could manage to get Missy asleep in another room, Scully was often too tired to engage in any adult activities. Missy however was safely in the care of Dana's mother in another country. He held Scully tight and he could feel her body melt a little into his. He took one hand and felt under her shirt. First he grabbed her tight little ass. He thanked God for moment that she never let her self go and it was just as nice then as it was the first time she allowed him into her bedroom all those years ago. She just stood there supporting her weight against his chest. She was just a petit thing that it was nothing compared to his tall large frame. He slipped a couple fingers under her panties and into her womanhood but was slightly dismayed she wasn't exactly wet and ready as he hoped. He laid her down on the hotel bed and pulled her panties down. He heard a soft "what are you doing" as he slipped his tongue into her, in and out, up and down over her clit. Once satisfied that she was lubricated enough for penetration he worked his was up her body with his mouth. He hands ran north of his face unbuttoning the shirt as he went. He finally stopped at her chest and pressed her lovely lady party against his rough face. He kissed each breast then made his way to her mouth. She slipped her hand down to his crotch and felt his hardness pulsing through the fabric of his pants. She undid his belt and pulled down his garments to expose his manhood. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his pants the rest of the way off. She gently stroked his cock and guided it into place. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he shoved his body in and out of hers. He felt his orgasm mounting but waited until he felt all the tension she had being storing up finally release before unloading into her. She let out a low hum and let her body melt deeper into the bed. He collapsed over her. He grabbed her head again to kiss it. This time her hair was wet with sweat and the fragrance was now a mixture of their body odor and sex. She started to push him off of her informing she really needed a shower now. He smiled to himself, he might be getting older, but he still knew how to please his woman. He grabbed his pants and started to redress himself. He heard a knock at the door, and yelled a "who is it?" A voice from the other side called back. "Skinner, open the door." Mulder finished tightening his belt and then let the man in. Skinner walked in and immediately noticed Scully's undergarments strung across the floor. He asked for her whereabouts but before he could finish his sentence the sound of running water came from the bathroom. Skinner glanced over to the bathroom and asked Mulder if him or Scully had seen Libby this morning. Mulder shook his head no and asked why. Skinner lowered his head and then informed him that Libby was missing. No one seen anyone enter or leave her room all night, but sure enough she's not in there. Mulder rushed out the room and down to Libby's wide open door. He looked around and noticed her phone was still on the stand. He picked it up and stuck it in his pocket then walked over to the room where the boys were staying. He knocked on the door and Bill opened it.

"Oh it's you, can you get Dana in here." Bill told him.

"What's going on? Have you seen Libby?" Mulder asked.

"No, I haven't seen Libby since last night. It's Jacob though, look at him."

Mulder walked deeper into the room and looked down at Jacob who was curled up on the floor with his knees to this chest. Mulder knelled down to him and asked if he was okay. The boy with no color in his flesh and no expression on his face ignored everyone's presence but only slowly rocked his self into some sort of comforting measure.

"How long has he been like this?" Mulder asked.

"Since I woke up a little bit ago he's been like this. I kind of freaked out and ran outside. The agents started questioning me about Libby. They told me to go back into the room that it wasn't safe for me to be out of the room. They said they would get someone here to check Jacob out. That's all I know."

"Alright, I'll get Scully and see what she thinks."

Mulder starts to leave the room when Mrs. Sanders enters.

"Billie, are you okay?"

"Mom, yeah, I'm fine. I'm not so sure about Jacob though."

She looked down at the boy and covered her mouth whispering a "Oh my God"

"Mom, Libby is missing too. She was in a guarded room and somehow came up missing."

Mrs. Sanders grabbed Bill and held him tight. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't think you are safe here. I think finding someplace you are safe should be our first priority."

Mulder pulled Mrs. Sanders aside and told her what steps to take to ensure his safety. Mrs. Sanders hugged the older more rugged version of her son. Even though Mrs. Sanders was a few years younger than him, it reminded Mulder of the way his mother used to hug him when it was kid. Sure, Scully hugged him all the time, but even before they ever dated there was this special chemistry in their bond that made even little hugs fill with sexual tension. This woman who hugged him though, just needed an embrace that ensured her everything was going to be okay. Something innocent and pure intention, something that only came from family. He now realized she needed him to support her as a member of this special family.

Mulder went back to his room to find Scully who was still getting dressed. He knocked on the of the bathroom. A faint "I'm not dressed yet" came through the wood. He opened the door anyways and poked his head inside. Scully was standing there in the foggy room in her full naked glory with nothing but a towel on her head. He slide himself in and closed the door behind him. She reached over to grab a pair of underwear that was sitting next to the sink. He reached his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"Is everything okay" she asked?

"No, nothing is okay."

"What's wrong Mulder?"

"Libby is missing, and Jacob is in some sort of shocked state."

"What? Are you serious? Where is Bill?"

"Bill is fine, he's in the room with his mom and Jacob."

"Mrs. Sanders is here already, did you speak to her, what is she saying?"

"I think she's scared Scully. She hugged me."

"She hugged you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Mulder, why did she hug you but more importantly why do you feel you need to tell me this? Did she do something inappropriate?"

"No, no, it was like a motherly hug. Like I said, I think she's scared. I don't think she has anyone to turn to, to help her through this. I think she needs us."

"She needs us or you, Mulder?"

"She needs family."

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before?"

"Scully, you've seen every side of me. You, me, Missy, Bill we are a family. I don't care what anyone says or what any papers say. I think we should extend that to Mrs. Sanders as a system of support."

Scully smiled while trying to hold back any tears forming. She always believed they were a family, but it was just nice to hear it out loud. Her life wasn't exactly as she painted it out in her younger days. She was happy but it was miles from it's mark. Her colleagues sported fancy rocks on their fingers and bragged about their children's achievements. Some days she just wanted to fit in with her peers.

"I love you Mulder, of course, we will support the woman raising our child."

Mulder kissed her on the head and left her to finish getting ready. He started back to Bill's room but was stopped by Skinner.

"Mrs. Sanders has decided to take Bill into hiding once his emancipation goes through until this whole thing blows over." Skinner informs him.

"What about Libby and Jacob"

"Jacob is being taken to a psychiatric hospital where he will be guarded 24/7 and a full man hunt will go on to find Libby Sanders."

"So where do I fit into all this?"

"Well, Mulder, you don't. I know you have a personal investment in Bill's well being but legally he belongs to Mrs. Sanders and she makes final decisions. You're involvement has to be per her approval. In mean time, I suggest you and Scully go home and take care of that baby."


	5. Chapter 5

He hated the feeling of waking up in a strange bed even if it was a hotel. There was some sort of comfort only his own bed in his bedroom could offer. The events of the prior day weighed heavy on his mind. He couldn't believe what Libby was saying. He never trusted Patrick, he always refused to call him dad but could it really be true that he would go to such lengths as to kill his dad? He missed his mom. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for everything. She lost so much because of him and she never stopped loving him. He started to realize that maybe Dana gave him up because he was cursed. He ruined the life of everyone he came in contact with. His only hope to save everyone was to turn himself over to the men that wanted him in desperate hope they would leave his friends alone. Libby may of only seen him as an escape route but he would never stop viewing her as a sister, even if it was all an lie. He couldn't live with him self knowing something could of happen to her when he could of somehow prevented it. Maybe if there was some way to protect Missy from Cindy, from these men. God, Cindy, he thought. Maybe it was all some crazy elaborate scheme, but she was still the first and only girl he got into bed. She was still the girl that gave birth to Missy. And Jacob. Maybe their ties had deeper roots then he thought. They have had been best friends threw thick and thin. He wasn't going to let him down. He knew he had only one choice and that was to save his family and friends. He had to do this alone. He got up to shower when he noticed Jacob wasn't in his bed. He looked down on the floor. Jacob sat there, curled in a ball. Bill dropped to his knees and shook him.

"Hey, Jacob, what are you doing?"  
No response.

"Jake, hey, are you okay?"

No response.

He ran to the door, he didn't know what was wrong with Jacob, but he needed help. He ran to the guard who stood outside of the door.

"Hey, I need help, Jacob, something is wrong."

The agent went in to check on Jacob. Bill's thoughts turned to Libby. He knocked on her door. No answer. Bill yelled over to the other agent standing guard that they needed to check on Libby. The guard opened the door and called in.

No response.

The guard entered Libby's room and found no evidence of her being there. He then yelled for the other agent to come over. The agents then told him to go back into this room and not to leave the room for any reason.

He went back into his room and sat down next to Jacob. Jacob was physically there, but his mind was no where to be found. The pressure of how big this situation fell hard and heavy on his shoulders. There was a knock on at the door and he sprang over to open - praying it was Libby. He looked up and it was Fox. Fox was brave and held his head high. He knew he was talking to him about the situation but all he could think was this is the man I need to be like. He needed to do what Fox would do in this situation.

Then his mother appeared. She looked desperate and scared. He had never seen her this vulnerable before. This made him sick to stomach. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want her to feel anymore pain because of him. He knew he had to be brave. Fox and his mom went to the door way to speak and alone. He looked down at Jacob who hadn't changed. He had to put a stop to all this madness. Fox left the room, and he went over to his mother and hugged her as if this might be his last.

"Mom, I want out of here, I'm scared here." he said, half lie, half truth.

"What about Fox and Dana?" his mom asked.

"No, Missy needs them. She could be in danger as well. I want to go hide, just the two of us."

His mom agreed and left to go speak to the FBI agents about it. He leaned to Jacob and told him he was going to be okay, he was going to fix this.

Before he knew it, EMTs filled his room to carry off Jacob. All eyes seem too distracted by the disappearance of Libby and the care of Jacob. This was his chance to slip away, unnoticed.

He darted around, until he finally found himself off of the hotel property, alone.

He knew the first minutes was vital for his escape. Fox and Dana had connections all over DC that could locate him quickly. He had to find the men who wanted him, and quick. He knew exactly who to call.

He pulled out his phone and found the facebook page of one Grant Jones; he sent him a message asking him to call him immediately about Cindy. Within minutes, his phone was ringing with Grant on the line.

Bill explained his urgency to find the men who were after Cindy and Grant knew exactly what Bill was referring to. Grant had an idea of someone who might be able to get him in contact with who he wanted to find. Grant went one step farther and offered the teenage boy a safe haven from eyes and hears. Bill weighed his options. Grant worked for the FBI, and really had no reason to betray him. Grant understood that if this mission worked out to his plan, it would mean the safety of his little sister. Grant had very little reason to work against him, and more then likely the worst he would do is reveal his whereabouts.

Bill knocked on Grant's door. After a moment, Grant pulled him inside and shut the door behind him. Grant offered him a seat and they discussed their plan to find this group. After a long day of Grant explaining to him all about the ends and outs of self defense and how to use a gun he told Bill to get some rest for tomorrow, he was going to go in the belly of the beast.

Bill went to lay down on the coach when he noticed his face on the TV next to a picture of Libby with a headline of a full blown man hunt. He sighed and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been an eventful morning at the little hotel.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help?" Scully asked Mrs. Sanders.

"No, not for now. Bill and I are going to go stay with my family out West for the foreseeable future. Thank you though, I appreciate the concern, and we'll keep you updated on everything. Just go home and hug Melissa tight for me." Mrs. Sanders told her.

Scully shook her head okay. She then asked if she go say goodbye to him before they left. Scully, Mulder and Mrs. Sanders walked back to Bill & Jacob's hotel room. The room was empty.

"Where's Bill?" Mrs. Sanders screamed out.

Mulder ran out to the agents standing outside the room. None of them noticed Bill leaving. Panic ensued. Everyone started running around the hotel grounds frantically yelling Bill's name in vein.

Scully stood there in daze, everything was happening in some sort of slow motion horror film. She watched as Mrs. Sanders dropped to her knees in sobbing desperately calling over and over Bill's phone. The sound of Mulder screaming at the young FBI agents broke her stare. She looked back over to the empty hotel room where they boys had just slept that night and thought to herself, this is not happening. She wiped her bloodshot tear filled eyes and walked into the room. There was no sign Bill had ever been there, like maybe it was all a dream. She sat down on the bed that she could of swore Bill had just slept in. Then it dawned on her, the room, it was empty. Too empty. She looked over at the nightstand, the cell phone charger was missing. His backpack was missing. She got up and walked into the bathroom. The hotel soap was missing. She starting screaming for Mulder. He ran into the room as fast as he could to her.

"Did you find something, what is it?" He asked desperately.

"s-so-soap" Scully tried to get out but was so emotional it was hard to speak.

Mulder looked down at the sink and asked, "Soap, what, what do you mean?"

Scully took a second to compose herself and by now Mrs. Sanders as well as the agents were in the room wanting to know what was going on. Scully pointed to the sink.

"Bill has ran away. All of his things are gone, including the hotel toiletries. No one is going to take the time to grab all his belongs including some worthless soap if they are going to try and get a six foot tall 15 year old boy past FBI agents guarding him."

"I don't believe this, Bill wouldn't just run away." Mrs. Sanders yelled at her.

"Scully, you are right. Libby left her things behind but this room has been cleaned out. I think I know where he went too."

Scully suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. All the color drained from her face. She knew exactly what Mulder would have done in this situation and Bill was Fox made over.

"Well where has he gone? Where is my boy?" Mrs. Sanders yelled.

Scully bit her lip and looked hard into the eyes of Mrs. Sanders and simply said, "he must of gotten a lead."

"A lead? A lead to what, will something tell me what the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Sanders said getting more and more raging by the second.

"I think Bill is going to try and turn himself over to this group in order to save his friends. It's the only reason he would run away and not tell us his plans. It's the only thing that makes sense." Mulder told her.

Scully's phone rang about that time. Scully cursed at the poor timing and took her phone out to silence it before realizing it was Skinner that was calling.

"Yeah, did you find him?" Scully asked into the phone.

"No, but Bill received a phone call right before shutting off his phone." She heard in the receiver.

"Well, who called him?"

"It came from somewhere in the Hoover Building?"

"Someone from the FBI called him?" she asked. Mulder's face perked up at this.

"Cindy's brother, he's doing an internship in the FBI" Mulder started telling her.

Scully relayed the information about Cindy's brother to Skinner who told her he would check into it.

Mulder walked out of the room and find the agents who were in charge of guarding the children. Scully wondered what he might be thinking but continued to talk to Skinner on the phone. Once she got off the phone she went out to find what Mulder was up to.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mulder, but I can't share anymore information with you. You no longer work for the Burial and as a former agent you should understand procedure.

"This is bull shit Scully." Mulder turns to Scully and tells her.

"What?" Scully asks.

"They want us gone Scully. They don't want us anywhere near this case."

"You can't control what we investigate on our own." Scully yells at the agent.

"Ma'am, we are doing everything we can to find these kids. However, Libby and Bill are not your children, neither is Jacob for that matter. We understand you're involvement, and appreciate your willingness to help but it's time to leave this to us and let us do our jobs. You're involvement may hinder our investigation." The agents said smarting off.

Scully felt her blood boil and fire consume her eyes. Without thinking, she punched the man as hard as she could right in the jaw.

"Dana, damn it" Mulder says to her.

"Shit, that f-cking hurt" she said waving her hand up in down to the pain.

The agent stood there for a second holding his jaw. He then shoved her against the wall, grabbed her hands and cuffed them together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mulder yelled at the agent.

Another agent who had witnessed the whole thing looked at Mulder with a sour look and yelled right in Mulder's face. "She just assaulted an FBI agent."

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't have done it either if you hadn't been a prick."

She decided to just keep her mouth shut and bite her tongue. Another agent showed up and took her to a nearby station to book her. Mulder sighed and told her he would meet her there to bail her out. He turned around to Mrs. Sanders and pleaded with her to let him know if she found out anything.

He got into the rental sedan and started to drive the streets he used to know so well. As he drove, he couldn't help but notice how many things had changed, but at the same time how much of it had stayed the same. It felt like returning home but without the warm welcome. He stopped at a red light and as he sat there, something caught his eye. It was an 'x' marked in a window by masking tape. A soft light illuminated it while the rest of the windows were dark. He knew Scully was probably humiliated down at the station waiting on him, but he also knew that they would have to get a mountain of paperwork before they would just release her anyway so he decided he would stop out of pure curiosity. He stood outside of the old building and counted the windows so he could accurately determine which apartment the 'x' belonged to. He stood at the entrance of the building trying to decide which button to push to get buzzed in. As he stood there, and elderly lady walked in with a key in her hand. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his personal keys and dropped them on the floor pretending it was an accident. He then took his phone out and pretended to have a message motioning for the lady to go ahead and enter the building. Once she had it opened and was entering, he placed his foot in the doorway holding the door open. He quickly grabbed his keys off the floor and looked for a way to the second floor. He counted the door and knocked on the one that he was sure belonged to the 'X' window. After only a moment, a tall dark haired woman opened the door. He took a step inside but before he got the chance to exchange a word, a hard blow came to the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Scully sat at the station watching the time tick by on the large white clock. Minutes soon turned into hours. She thought to herself, Mulder should be here by now; something is up, or something is wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

He was sitting there are at the small round table centered in the middle of the kitchen with his face buried in hands. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought. He barely gotten any sleep and he was still on edge from the previous day's activities. His eyes were heavy and for only being 15 years old, he had a very sore back. He heard the door opening and jumped up to hid before seeing who was entering the tiny little apartment. He hid behind the wall and slowly peaked his head around the corner. Then he was greeted with a blood curling scream. He quickly threw his hand over the young lady's mouth and the other around her body.

"Shh..Shh...I'm not going to hurt you." Bill softly told her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Grant brought me here, there is nothing to worry about. I'm leaving soon." He told her while slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

"Grant didn't tell me he had company. You scared me sneaking around like that." She told him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. There are some men who are looking for me, and I'm hoping to find them before they find me."

"How do you know Grant? What is your name?"

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Bill Sanders. I'm friends with Grant's sister Cindy. I happened to be in the area and he's helping me out. I beg of you though, for the safety of everyone, please don't tell anyone I was here."

"Are you a fugitive?"

"No, I did nothing unlawful nor do I intend to. You can trust me, Grant trusts me. Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, no, I live down the hall. I'm only 16, he's way too old for me. Grant pays me to walk his dog. He normally tells me if he has company. I walked in thinking I was going into an empty apartment only to find some guy sneaking around. It frightened me is all. Did he go to work this morning?"

"Yes, he left hours ago. It's just me here." He said taking a step back to take a good look at the girl.

Once the fear left her face, it lit up with a smile. Her white teeth highly contrasted against her sun kissed tan. She had thick dark lashes that framed her deep brown eyes. Her golden brown hair looked so soft that he wanted to just reach out and feel it for himself. It threw him off guard. She was stunning. Sure, he had seen pretty girls before but this one took the cake. She wasn't dressed very girlie, but her demeanor radiated femininity. She was just naturally beautiful which was very refreshing to him.

"I can come back later to walk Rocky after you leave if I'm interpreting something." She said.

"No, you are fine. Stay as long as you like. I'm just trying to work up the courage to leave myself."

"What's going on, are you really in danger?"

He took another look at her to decide if he could trust her. It had been his experience that teenage girls were not to be trusted and they were a little on the crazy side especially the pretty ones.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Bella, my friends call me Ella."

"Ella, can I trust you?"

She smiled and inched closer to him ever so slightly invading his personal space. She stared deep into his hazel eyes looking down at her. She nodded a yes with a crooked smile.

He wanted to kiss her. He knew he couldn't, but he sure wanted to. Those pink glossy lips of her begged to be tasted.

"The truth is, I believe my friends and family are in great danger, and I might be the only person who can save them. It's a long story."

"I have time, I would love to know."

He debated for a second before spilling the events of previous day. She hung on to every word that poured from his mouth. The two of them finally sat down on the couch and they continued to talk for over an hour.

"You poor thing, is there anything I can do to help?" she said putting her hand on his knee.

He decided to throw caution to the wind yet again. This time he leaned over and kissed her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and took in all the lovely tastes. He had only ever kissed one other girl before and that was just a few months shy of being two years prior. As their kiss lingered so did her hands. Their kiss turned into a full blown make out session and their hands made way across one another's body. She managed to unbutton his jeans and pulled his fully erected cock out. He had his hands cupping her breasts over her shirt but at her new found territory, he decided removing her shirt was fair game. It wasn't long before he found himself naked on couch with a girl he had literality just met. Her warm wet tongue started trailing down his chest. Her lips then made way around his swollen penis. The sensation was something he never felt before and it he didn't want it to stop. He looked down at the girl slowly moving her head up down on his manhood. He grabbed her hair and it was just as silky soft as it looked. God he wanted her. He did, but not now, not like this. He remembered how many people he hurt and how badly he screwed up his life the last time he trotted down this road.

"Bella, you gotta stop."

She ignored him and sucked on the tip of his penis a little more.

"No, I'm serious, I can't do this." he said a little louder.

She pulled her mouth off but only to start licking his balls.

"Bella, I really like you, you're really hot and sexy, and really really good at that, but I can't do this right now."

She finally stopped and looked up at him placing her chin on his stomach laying her naked body on top of his. His dick still hard, pressed into her chest.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

He sighed then cupped his hand around her round face.

"No, I'm not a virgin. The last time I had sex, I got the girl pregnant. I'm not ready to go through that again. Furthermore, I just met you like an hour ago and I really like you. Yeah, I might die soon, but if I live, I would like to come back and find you." he said honestly.

She climbed up and kissed his mouth.

"Bill, I have a boyfriend and we have sex all the time. I am taking birth control so I'm not even worried about that. You just seemed so sad and pathetic, and when you kissed me. You are very good at it. If you want me to get off of you, I will. My boyfriend would kill both of us if he knew what was going on." She said nose to nose to him.

His head was telling him to do the right thing and get away but his throbbing groin was winning the argument. He started kissing her again. He reached around and felt her ass. He slowly moved his hands down and squeezed her thighs. After a moment of intense kissing he pulled her legs apart to making an opening for him to enter. She pushed herself up and road him hard. He could tell she knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't complaining. He grabbed her tits tightly and surrendered to her every command. When she finally came she cursed out profanities that would make a sailor blush. He couldn't hold it in any longer and grabbed her hips pushing her down on him as hard as he could driving himself even deeper to explode inside of her. She fell down onto his thumping chest. Her body smelled amazing and he laid there thinking to himself. If I die today, I'll die a happy man.

They laid there on the couch for a good twenty minutes wrapped around each other naked. They shared stories of themselves in what seemed a perfect summer day. Then it happened. The door came crashing in. Literally, someone kicked it open and the room filled with strange men. Bella started screaming and a man placed a cloth over her mouth causing her to pass out. One older man in a suit walked over to the naked boy.

"Are you William Sanders, son of Fox Mulder?" the man said with cigarette smoke pouring from his mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your friend Grant told me you were interested in making a deal. After he told me who you were, I thought I would just come see for myself if you were worth my wild. Now that I got a good look at ya, there is no need to deny it, you have his face."

"First tell me who you are."

"That's not important, what is important is that you answer a few questions for me."

Bill sat up and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He then pulled a blanket off the chair that had been left there from the night before to wrap around Bella's body. Taking his sweet time to be careful with her and to dress himself he finally stood up and just stared at the man.

"First, what did you do to Bella, is she going to be okay?"

"The girl? She'll be fine. She's out cold for the moment but she'll come out of it in an hour or so with just a headache."

"Fine, what is your question?" he asked.

"Do you make things move with your mind?"

Bill took a step back. No one had ever asked him this before. The truth was, he didn't know what the truth was. Many times throughout his life, he could of swore he made something move, but he never had hard concrete evidence that really happened or it was just a trick of his mind. What sort of mind game was this man playing. He had never uttered a word about this to anyone in his entire life.

"No, of course not, that's impossible." he said.

"You seemed surprised I asked that"

"That's not something people tend to ask often. Now answer me a question. How do you know Fox Mulder?"

"If you must know, he's my brother."

"See I caught you lying already, Fox doesn't have any brothers."

"I don't have to explain myself to a snot nosed brat. I guess I'll be leaving."

"Wait, you didn't come here with all these men and break down that door just to tell me that you're my long lost uncle."

"You're right William, I didn't. I came here to make a deal. If you don't trust me, then we can't really make an honest deal, now can we?"

"What do you want with my friends or me?"

"I want nothing than to protect you and your friends from the same horrors I faced when I was about your age."

"What?"

"William, I've been taken by this same group that is after you several times as both a child and adult. I've been tested on and tortured beyond recognition. I was raised with your aunt Samantha who endured the same torment as me but didn't survive. I am working with a group to stop the syndicate."

"Are you wanting to help me, or are you wanting to use me for your own agenda."

"That's the best part William, by using you to help my agenda, it helps you and all those other kiddies you care about."

"What do I need to do?"

"Come with me. I have a plan and you need exercise it preciously if this is going to work."

The group left the apartment. Bill took a moment to look back at the girl lying on the couch and then went back to follow the strangers.

He oddly felt calm thinking the shit might just hit the fan any moment. Maybe, just maybe, it was the calm before the storm.


End file.
